An Old-Fashioned Man with a Modern Romance
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Steve asks Kit's father for permission to marry her. Steve then proposes to Kit. Part of my ongoing Liam'verse. ONESHOT


Steve slipped from bed without waking Kit.

She sighed and grabbed at empty air.

Steve stood, stock-still, on the side of the bed, making sure Kit wouldn't wake up.

After a few minutes passed and she was still softly breathing, Steve nodded and grabbed the clothes he had left on the chair in the corner and went into the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth without looking in the mirror, but he had to look up to comb his hair.

The Steve in the mirror looked like a vaguely frightened kid.

He definitely looked younger than his 26 years.

"You've got this," he said to his reflection, "You've survived worse."

He carefully parted his hair. Even though he'd been wearing it in a more modern style recently, this occasion called for a more classic style.

His phone buzzed back in the room, and Steve went for it.

A text from Tony: _Did Don fight in a war? I can send Rhodey for extra patriotism!_

Steve's lip quirked up in a smile as he typed out a response, _Not a vet. Let Rhodey stay where he is._

Steve dropped the phone onto the bathroom counter, wincing when it clattered loudly.

He stuck his head into the bedroom to check that Kit was still asleep.

She hadn't moved.

Good.

Steve quickly stripped from his boxers and changed into a nice pair of slacks and a navy blue sweater Kit had gotten him for Christmas.

He grabbed his vibrating phone.

A message from Natasha: _Good luck. And if he says no I can make people disappear. _

Steve grinned and replied.

_-thanks, but I think he'll say yes-_

Natasha's response came a few seconds later: _Clint says he'll offer up his services too, just in case _

Steve laughed out loud, and typed back his message: _I'll let you know how it goes. Don't notch an arrow just yet._

Steve stuck his phone in his front pants pocket, ignoring the buzzing of incoming messages.

Steve leaned over to gently kiss the top of Kit's head, "See you later, doll."

* * *

Kit woke up an hour later, yawning and trying to find a warm spot (aka Steve's chest) to burrow into.

"Steve?" she sighed, voice raspy with disuse.

When her boyfriend didn't answer, she grumbled under her breath and gathered her blankets around her shoulders.

"Steve?" she called louder, hoping he was making breakfast.

Kit called his name one more time before growling and swinging her legs out of bed.

"Cold!" She yelped, shivering as soon as her bare feet hit the wooden floor.

She gripped the wool blanket tighter around her shoulders and bounced into the kitchen, trying to warm up.

The kitchen was empty, but the pot of coffee was percolating happily.

"What a saint," Kit murmured under her breath, grabbing a mug that was emblazoned with Tony's face and pouring the hot coffee into it.

She watched as the heat from the coffee transformed the mug, the Iron Man mask forming over Tony's smirking face.

She sighed, "The things I do for love," before taking a long sip from the mug.

A piece of paper stuck to the fridge caught her eye. She took another sip of coffee before getting up and pulling the paper from the metal.

-busy for most of the day, will be able to make dinner though. Enjoy the day with your mom. L, S -

Kit frowned at the note.

Busy?

With what?

She sighed and dropped the paper to the table.

"The mysterious Steve Rogers," she mumbled, taking her coffee mug with her into the bedroom.

* * *

It took Steve a few minutes longer to leave for his destination.

He couldn't decide if he should take his motorcycle or if he should just rely on New York transportation.

In the end, since Don and Blair were staying at a hotel nearby, and since he figured his motorbike wasn't the most father approved of vehicles, Steve ended up using a combo of the subway and walking.

He emerged from the subway station and started walking the three blocks to the O'Donnell's hotel.

His mind spun the whole time. Plotting his speech for when he saw Don.

How was he going to ask this man for his only daughter's, only child's, hand in marriage?

Especially since it seemed like Don wasn't overly fond of him.

That was still a mystery to Steve. He and Kit had been dating for seven months and Don still wouldn't address Steve directly.

Sucking in a breath of air, Steve pushed open the door to the Plaza Hotel.

He stepped into the lobby, grinning as soon as he saw the elaborate decor.

Don was waiting in an armchair in the corner, scowling.

Steve said a small prayer to his God, and a quick one to Thor -he needed all the help he could get.

"Mr. O'Donnell, good to see you, sir," Steve held out his hand to shake Don's, but when the older man just stared at Steve's outstretched hand, Steve retracted it and resisted the urge to curl it into a fist.

"I appreciate you taking the time to have a cup of coffee and chat with me, sir," Steve said, taking a seat in a neighboring armchair.

Don narrowed his eyes, "Just get this straight, Captain," there was plenty of venom in the word, "I'm doing this because somehow you charmed my wife and daughter and Blair pushed me to accept your invitation."

Steve sat still, absorbing what he had just heard.

"Sir," he used his polite voice and spoke firmly, "I am aware that you don't like me. And I hope one day we can get past that. But for now, I believe we can be civil towards one another, for Kit's sake."

Don chewed angrily on the end of his cigar.

* * *

"He's been acting weird lately, Mom," Kit sighed, twisting her ankle to get a better look at the shoe she was trying on.

"Weird how?" Blair asked her daughter, sighing before she dropped to sit next to Kit.

"Weird," she said, kicking the shoe off and into the box, "I can't explain it. He's just been...cagey lately."

Blair patted her daughter's arm, "I'm sure it's nothing, sweetie. Steve's been so lovely, paying for the hotel and everything."

Kit grinned, "We're glad you like it!"

Blair laughed, "Like it? We love it! He's a keeper, Katie."

Kit blushed, "I think so too. I just hope he feels the same way."

"Steve's a gentleman, he wouldn't lead you on," Blair patted Kit's hand, "Now, you need a dress for you birthday dinner with your boyfriend."

Kit groaned, "I can't believe I'm 25! I'm old!"

* * *

"You're too old for her," Don growled, angrily stubbing out his cigar and casting a dark look at the security guard.

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

They'd gone through this argument a million times, or so it felt like.

"Kit is old enough to make her own choices," Steve ground out.

"Well I don't like the choices she's making," Don muttered, talking a drink of his black coffee.

"Which ones?" Steve asked, "Working full time while she gets her Ph.D.? Helping us with plans to rebuild SHIELD? Dating me? All of the above?"

Don was momentarily speechless. He hadn't known his daughter was helping to rebuild SHIELD.

"Of course I want her to continue her education. I just hope you're not distracting her."

Steve sighed, his shoulders tensing, "I help her study when I can. She has access to any piece of information she could possibly want. She has new friends that will study with her and cheer her on. We all do what we can."

"Is this little chat over?" Don grumbled, "I have a vacation I would like to continue."

Steve resisted the urge to remind Don that he had paid for the hotel he and Blair were staying in.

"It's actually not, sir. I had a question I wanted to ask," Steve said, one hand in the pocket of his slacks, fingers resting on the small box.

* * *

"How's this?" Kit twirled in a bright orange dress.

Blair winced, "Katie, that is not your color."

Kit looked in the mirror and nodded, "Oh, you are so right."

As she closed the dressing room door, Kit asked, "Mom, Steve hasn't said anything to you about...?"

She trailed off, unsure of where she was even going.

Blair smiled to herself on the other side of the dressing room door.

She knew all about Steve's plan for the day, but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell Kit.

"The only thing he mentioned was to be at Mr. Stark's Tower at 7pm tomorrow for your party."

Kit groaned as she tried to wiggle the zipper of the next dress up, "I didn't even want them to throw me a party! I would've been very happy with a quiet dinner."

Blair poked her head into the little room, and as she zipped up Kit's dress she said, "They all love you very much. They want to see you happy."

Kit smiled to herself, "I know. I love them all too. Even though Tony's filled Steve's floor with way too much Iron Man memorabilia. I even found an Iron Man nightlight in my room last week, plus a life size cutout of Tony. That was terrifying."

Blair stepped back and let Kit out of the dressing room, "Oh, honey, that's just gorgeous."

Kit twirled in the full-skirted dress. The pink lace at the edges and the design over the bodice was so delicate.

Kit ran her hands over the dress, "You like it?"

Blair nodded, "And what's more, Steve will love it!"

"He's always said that pink was a color that worked with my hair and skin," Kit sighed, and tilted her head, smiling as she studied her reflection.

"Always listen to an artist," Blair winked.

* * *

"You want what?" Don practically shouted, a vein in his forehead close to exploding.

Calmly, Steve said, "I would like to know if I have your permission to marry Kit."

"Permission? Marry?" Don spluttered, thumping the table so hard his half-empty coffee cup fell over.

Steve nodded, "Yes. I plan on asking Kit to marry me, and it would be nice to have your blessing."

"NO!" Don's eyes bugged out and his face turned red, "You do NOT have my permission, and you won't have it until after you're dead!"

Before Steve could even get a word in edgewise, Don continued, "Hah! That is if you even die. All full of that disgusting... serum."

Don spat out the words as if they caused him pain, and Steve narrowed his eyes. Don's reaction to discussing Erskine's serum was odd.

"I can confirm that I'll die one day," Steve gave a wry grin.

Don grunted, " This is over. You can't marry Katie and that's the end of that."

Steve shook his head, "Sir, I may be old fashioned, but I'm not standing for this bullshit. Kit's a grown woman and her yes is the only one I'm looking for. Asking you and your wife was a courtesy."

"My wife?" Don growled, "You spoke to Blair?"

"Yes, sir," Steve nodded, "We went for a drink the night you came to New York and I asked her then. Mrs. O'Donnell gave me her blessing right away."

"Well, she's always been charmed by a pretty face," Don muttered under his breath.

Steve scowled at the implication. He wondered what smart, funny and beautiful Blair had seen in this angry man.

Thank God Kit had taken after her mother in both looks and personality.

"I will be asking Kit to marry me, and I think she'll say yes," Steve said, fingers tightening around his cooling coffee cup.

Don looked Steve square in the eyes and said, "I hope to God she says no."

* * *

"Did I thank you for buying me this dress?" Kit asked, pushing through the door to Steve's apartment.

Blair laughed loudly, "Only once a block since we left Saks. I think I got it."

Kit grinned and threw her arms around her mother's shoulders, "Thanks, mom."

Blair pressed a kiss to Kit's head; "I want you to have everything that makes you happy, my sweet girl."

"I've got everything I need, mom," the young woman said, blinking away tears.

"Good," Blair pulled away, "Now, you're meeting that wonderful man of yours in a few hours. Hop in the shower and we'll get you ready."

Kit nodded, kissing Blair's cheek once more before skipping off to the bathroom.

Blair watched her go, smiling sadly as her grown-up daughter disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Don had stormed out of the coffee shop a few minutes ago, leaving Steve annoyed and with the bill.

"Sounds like that was a big bust," the young barista, Hannah, said as Steve handed over his credit card.

Steve shook his head, "You don't know the half of it. I'm sorry for the disruptions.

Hannah laughed, ripping the receipt away from the machine and handing it to Steve, "That was probably the most entertaining thing I'll see all week. That guy is kind of an asshat."

Steve's mouth quirked up in a small smile, "I'd agree with that assessment, ma'am."

"Dude, I'm like 20," Hannah crinkled her nose, "But good luck with whatever that was."

Steve nodded, "Thank you."

Steve left the coffee shop, hours to kill before he would pick up Kit for her big birthday dinner.

He wandered down to where the new SHIELD office would be located.

Right now it was still a regular office building, but soon there would be plenty of perks.

Steve scanned his access card at the first door, and then let the scanner approve of his retinal scan.

Steve roamed the building for a familiar face, finding Maria Hill and Phil Coulson on the fourth floor.

Maria greeted him with a smile and a wave, while Phil leaned over to shake his hand.

"Good to see you, Captain. What brings you here?" Phil asked, leaning back in his chair slightly.

Steve laughed, "You can call me Steve, Director."

Phil raised an eyebrow, "Touché. What brings you here, Steve?"

Steve shook his head, "Have some time to kill before dinner tonight. Figured I'd check and see if anything needs my attention."

Maria flicked through the papers on Phil's desk, "I don't think so. Although, we had a spotting."

Steve was immediately on alert, "What?"

Hill and Coulson shared a look.

Slowly, Coulson spoke, "It's more of a who."

Bucky.

"You found him?" Steve asked, anxious.

"We did," Maria said, "But then we lost him again."

At Steve's crestfallen look, she continued, "But we're not giving up. I promise we will help you find him."

Steve nodded, "I know. Thank you, both of you."

Hill and Coulson nodded.

"Anything else we can do for you, Steve?" Phil asked.

Steve shook his head, "Thank you, but no. I have something important to do tonight, I can't get dragged down by this."

He shook hands with Phil, nodded to Maria and left the building, his thoughts a jumble.

Bucky was still out there. He was somewhere, and Steve would find him.

Somehow, Steve would bring Bucky home.

But today wasn't the day to plan that.

* * *

"Here," Blair unfastened her stud earrings and passed them to Kit, "These match perfectly."

Kit accepted them, and while fastening, she said, "I feel like I'm being decorated for my execution. Like, I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Blair sighed, she wanted to tell Kit all about Steve's plan, but didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Honey, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it's just stress," Blair handed over the pink lipstick Kit pointed to.

She shrugged, "It just feels like...I don't know, it's silly."

"Don't even discount your feelings. They're all important," Blair shook her head.

"I thought I was supposed to be the psychologist?" Kit asked with a wry grin.

Blair laughed, a twinkle in her eyes, "I'm a mom. They give us a psychology degree at the hospital, along with a parenting manual."

"Well, how do I look, Dr. Mom?" Kit laughed, holding her hands to the side and showing off her full outfit.

"Like a Hell's Angel," Blair smiled.

Kit's fingers skimmed over the black leather jacket she had put on over her dress, "Steve bought this for me for Christmas. We match."

* * *

Steve nervously tapped his fingers against the Tower while he waited for Kit to come down.

"Got a hot date, good looking?" Kit laughed, thanking Ryan, the doorman.

Steve was speechless momentarily, his mouth falling slightly open.

Kit blushed prettily, "Say something, you goon."

"You look...wow!" Steve said, grinning and pulling Kit close to his side, "New dress?"

"Birthday present from Mom," she said, letting her hand rest low on Steve's hip.

"Well it's gorgeous. I'll have to thank her," he laughed.

"So where are we going?" Kit asked.

"Someplace nice," Steve said enigmatically.

"Wow," Kit rolled her eyes, "I forget how helpful you can be."

"I can't give away all my secrets," Steve grinned, "You'll like it!"

"I trust you."

* * *

"Oh!" Blair exclaimed, holding up her phone, "Katie just texted! Steve picked her up."

Don looked up from the paper, "From where?"

Blair swatted her husband's arm, "From the Tower. He's proposing tonight, and you know it."

Don grunted.

"Speaking of, what did you tell Steve when he asked?" she rested her phone on the counter.

Don paused. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Blair what had actually happened. There would be no way to explain that.

"He asked. I answered. What more is there?" Don asked, looking at his watch, "Want to head to dinner?"

"Alright, but I want to be nearby, just in case Katie wants to celebrate."

"Fine, fine. There's a steakhouse a few blocks up," Don folded the paper and stood up, "Let's go."

"Oh I just can't wait to plan this wedding! It's going to be so fun to have a son!" Blair waved her hands around excitedly as she spoke.

"Yeah," Don scowled at Blair's back, "A son. How great."

* * *

"I still don't understand why you insisted on throwing me a party tomorrow," Kit said, cutting into her veal chop.

"Because I love you and Tony likes any excuse to throw a party," Steve pointed out, snagging a bite off of her plate.

She knocked his fork away, "I told you to order your own, buddy."

"Learn to share, O'Donnell," Steve teased good-naturedly.

"I share plenty with you, dork," Kit took a sip of wine, "Like all of the covers you steal from me."

"I spent 70 years in ice," Steve grinned, "It's a miracle I'm not wearing a parka 24/7."

"You do have really cold feet," Kit nudged one of Steve's feet with her own for emphasis.

"You'll learn to live with it," Steve smiled, and then realizing what he had said, looked down at his steak.

Kit's cheeks went pink.

* * *

"Dessert?" Steve asked a few minutes later as the waiter took away their empty dishes.

"Only if they still have that ridiculously good lemon coconut cake," Kit sighed, "I think I would've killed someone for that cake."

"I think we can make that happen," Steve laughed, waving the waiter over, "The cake part, not the killing."

"Can we get a double slice of the lemon-coconut cake?" Steve asked. The waiter nodded.

Kit grinned, "You didn't order anything for yourself."

"Hah, funny," Steve deadpanned, "You know you're sharing."

"I don't know," Kit tapped her lip, "Do I like you enough?"

Steve didn't answer, but instead started singing as the waiter brought their dessert, one hot pink candle sticking out of the top.

Kit covered her eyes with her hands, smiling happily.

"Make a wish," Steve reminded her as he finished singing.

She shot him a pleased look, paused to think up her wish and then blew out the candle.

"You dork, I can't believe you did that," Kit laughed, embarrassed at the attention that was put on her.

"Birthday girl gets a cake and candles," Steve shrugged, "Rules."

"Hah! Like you follow rules!" Kit waved her fork at her boyfriend, "Plus, you wouldn't let me do anything for your birthday."

"That's different," Steve protested, taking a hunk of cake on his fork.

"Nah-uh," Kit shook her head, "Same deal. Next birthday you're getting a song in the restaurant and a birthday dinner and a big party."

Steve nodded, "Deal."

* * *

"Why couldn't I have a nice summer birthday," Kit moaned, rubbing her arms.

Steve snorted, "It's not all it's cracked up to be."

He took off his wool coat and draped it over Kit's shoulders.

"Oh, but you're going to be cold!" Kit exclaimed.

"Nah," Steve waved her concern off, "I'm okay."

He took hold of her hand and they continued walking down the path in Central Park.

"So what was this business you had to do today?" Kit asked, swinging hers and Steve's hands a little bit.

Steve's heart rate kicked up a little. This was the perfect moment.

"I had to go ask your dad something," he started, only for Kit to interrupt.

"My dad? What? Why?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Let me finish."

Kit nodded, "Okay, sorry."

Steve swung her hand again, "Anyway, I asked your dad something. But that doesn't matter."

Kit looked like she really wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth shut.

"What matters is this," he let go of Kit's hand and dropped to one knee.

Kit squeaked, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

Steve pulled the ring box from his pocket and held it up, "Kit, you came into my life when I wasn't looking for love. But you were there when I needed someone to talk to, and that was worth more than anything in the world."

Kit's eyes were filling with tears and she was smiling.

"You came into my life when I needed you, and even though I didn't know it then, I never want you to leave," he popped open the velvet box, "Kit, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Kit's head nodded wildly and tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Yes! Oh my god! Yes! Yes!"

Steve slipped the 4-carat, cushion-cut diamond ring onto Kit's left ring finger.

Kit flung her arms around Steve's neck while he was still kneeling, kissing every bit of his face she could reach.

Steve's hands rested on Kit's hips, balancing her on his knee.

"You dork," she sighed, kissing him once and then resting her forehead against his.

"Your dork," he corrected, "Happy Birthday, doll."

"How on Earth are you going to top this next year?" Kit smiled through the happy years.

"I've got a whole year to work on it," Steve helped Kit stand up.

"I just can't believe it," Kit sighed, twisting her hand to look at the ring, "It's gorgeous."

* * *

"You're gorgeous," Steve whispered into Kit's ear later that night, running his hands down her sides.

"Not so bad yourself," Kit breathed, arching her back and pressing her hips into his.

Kit threaded her hands through Steve's hair.

An hour later Kit was coming down from her second high and had her sweaty body pressed close to Steve's.

"Super stamina," Kit yawned, tucking her leg in between Steve's.

"I could go another round," Steve grinned, poking Kit in the side.

Kit mock-groaned, "Noooo, I can't! You'll break me!"

"Don't want that," Steve yawned, "Sleep? We've got a big party tomorrow."

"Oh don't remind me," she yawned, "I love you."

Steve stroked his hand down Kit's arm, "I love you too."

"Mm!" Kit wiggled to the edge of the bed, "I wanted to text my mom a picture of the ring."

* * *

"What the hell is that noise?" Don grumbled, flicking on the light.

Blair reached for her phone, "Oh! It's a message from Katie!"

Don's anger faded slightly, "What's going on with her?"

Blair gasped, "Her ring! It's beautiful! Steve has such wonderful taste."

Don scoffed, "It's nothing special. She said yes then?"

Blair cast her husband an odd look, "Of course she said yes! She's in love with him."

Don rolled onto his side, "Are we expected to pay for this wedding?"

"We're going to help them as much as they want," Blair said, her tone sharp.

* * *

Kit told the story of Steve's proposal a hundred times at her party the next day. And she fell in love with him a little bit more every time.

Steve loved watching her light up when she spoke. He had never expected to love anyone again, and Kit was unexpected in the best of all possible ways.

* * *

**A/N: I AM BACK! Haha, not that I was gone for too long. But I wanted to give you guys another story before I leave on vacation tomorrow. It was either post today or wait until next Friday. But I really hope you guys like this story, I had the most fun writing it. **

**Lots more to come from the Liam'verse, so i hope you're all sticking around =)**

**If you want to see what Kit's outfit looks like, you can head over to my Polyvore account: pstdk**

**Please, leave me a review and let me know what you liked and what you didn't. =)**


End file.
